Francis Kyle
Biography Early Life Francis Kyle was born in Shawnee, Oklahoma, to Martha and William Kyle. Both taught in the local high school. When the Chrell Invasion happened, Francis was already in his late teens. During the initial invasion, both of his parents were killed. Vowing revenge, Francis tried to join up with the United States Marine Corps. Desperate for more soldiers, the USMC ignored the fact that he was under eighteen years old, and signed him up. After a quick boot camp, Francis was thrown into the gauntlet, as at that point, the world needed to just try to stopgap the invasion. On the ground, in the water, anywhere that he could, he took the fight to the Chrell. It wasn't long before his prowess was noticed by his higher ups. He was brought to the attention of Nick Fury, who surmised that Francis would be a great candidate for the Super Soldier Serum. Captain America, Steven Rogers, was dead, and the planet needed someone that they could rally behind, as the Chrell Invasion dragged on and the alien invaders destroyed and slaughtered every known hero and villain, driving those who wouldn't continue the fight underground. Drafted into Task Force 141, Francis met Derek Sheppard and the other members of the organization. After a number of tests, it was decided that he was not a suitable recipient of the Super Soldier Serum, which ultimately had to go to someone else. The serum was the closest to that of Albert Erskine's, but not without flaws. The only man who was deemed suitable, Derek Sheppard, was not convinced that it should be him, or that he was capable of being Captain America. Francis was one of the ones who worked to convince Sheppard that it was the only choice that the world could suffer in favor of survival. He was successful in convincing Derek to take the serum, refusing to change his position, when, just before the procedure, he came across the Griffin Files, that detailed that serum was substantially flawed and dangerous to Derek's overall health. The world needed someone now. With Captain America in tow, Task Force 141 led a more concentrated charge against the Chrell, culminating in their successful final push that eliminated the Chrell and forced them to leave the planet. Now those who remained were charged with the task of rebuilding the planet. Every surviving member of Task Force 141 was invited to join the reformed S.H.I.E.L.D.. With others refusing the deputy director position, including Derek Sheppard, Francis was asked, and he did not refuse the position, knowing that this was his chance to truly shape the world, after having bled to save it. But he soon found out what his role really was, which was to rubber stamp a lot of Nick Fury's heavy handed decision making. Despite Fury's judgement seeming to be too harsh and proactive oriented, Francis believed that Fury was a necessary evil and that this was the best way of doing things. He was instrumental in slowly building the recruitment drive that would turn into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s team of superpowered agents, S.H.I.E.L.D. One. More Coming Soon Abilities Master Martial Artist: Francis is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert. He holds a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and a brown belt in Jiu Jitsu. In addition, he has trained and sparred with Nick Fury and members of S.H.I.E.L.D. One in the past. Master Tactician and Strategist: An exceptional strategist, Francis has been instrumental in assisting Nick Fury in various plans and strategies to use against the enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D.. More than once, he has been the ready room adviser of S.H.I.E.L.D. One or elements of S.H.I.E.L.D. when they have been in the field. Expert Marksman: He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing as well. Weapons Proficiency: He is proficient in wielding a wide variety of weapons, but favors the USMC's Ka-Bar. Multi-lingual: Francis is fluent in English, German, and Italian. He has cursory knowledge of other languages. Expert Vehicular driver: As a S.H.I.E.LD. operative, Francis is proficient in driving cars, motor cycles, trucks, tanks, helicopters, and motor boats. Category: MirrodinCategory:CiviliansCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: S.H.I.E.L.D.Category: OklahomanCategory: Task Force 141